


Time after Time

by Gia2312



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia2312/pseuds/Gia2312
Summary: This is a new idea I had while on vacation. It is based on the characters from Bloodbound. Using the default of Amy for the main character. Her and Kamilah are involved, this is set between chapters of Bloodbound 3, just a little after Rheya made her presence known. I am bringing in my own character from some of my own stories to have her interact with Kamilah and crew. My character, Deanna, senses a change in the time line and that Kamilah, Adrian, Amy, Jax and Lily will be most significantly impacted. This first chapter is Deanna meeting them and learning that vampires exist.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Changes

Deanna sat cross legged in the cavern beneath the campsies. She often found respite her, particularly in her later years. Married, with children, learning magic was more than difficult, particularly when holding down a full time job. But since her former Master Marlinus had left her everything within this cavern, she often found herself coming here to practice. Now she sat letting her mind unfold into the universe. Her long, straight black hair flowed down her back. She had an olive complexion, despite being Scottish, and looked far younger than her 44 years. There was an aura of power surrounding her. Deanna never considered herself beautiful, but her soft skin, hazel eyes and pert lips got a second look from many, but she was still in love with her husband, despite nearly 20 years of marriage. Both her and David had been through so much together, both trans they had faced many challenges, particularly when David was carrying their children. Having twin girls and raising them had been one of the many highlights of her life. The two girls had grown into strong, young women, already exhibiting a power similar to that their mother. Deanna let go of all her cares, and thoughts to become one with the universe, feeling it breathe, grow and live. The universe was a living entity and that life force could be felt. Deanna strove to learn what she could of it before having to leave Earth and go in search of her people.

Now she gave herself over to sensing the heartbeat of the universe, time. Time flowed like a pulse throughout all of life. If one but tried they could feel all of it, could feel connected to it and yet feel how it could be altered and how it flowed. Deanna joined herself to that pulse, just attempting to explore how it felt, to learn from it, not to change it.

Hours later her eyes flared wide as something changed. Deanna felt something alter the heartbeat of time. Just a second a go, it had felt like something had invaded something in the past and now all was changing. A ripple spread from the past, heading toward the future, expanding as it went. Deanna sensed its progress “What happened?” she wondered to herself “I need to see where the is going” - She closed her eyes and opened herself to the wave, feeling where it would go. From what she could sense the changes were epic. Concentrating Deanna focused on what was causing the change, but that was too difficult to figure, and so she focused on the beings that would have the largest impact on these changes.

Surprisingly, those people appeared to be in the early 21st century. Deanna had expected them to be further back in time. With focus she was able to ascertain their location, although she had no idea why someone from this time period would have such an impact on the past and the present. Narrowing her eyes, Deanna allowed her power to flow into the mediation and tracked their location to North America, and then her eyes opened and she saw an office in New York. Acting without thought Deanna gathered her power and released. The vision blurred and when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a conference room, white walls, brilliantly lit and located in New York. Without thought, she raised her hands above her head and clapped them together, releasing more power and a bubble of energy followed her movement, surrounding the individuals in the room.

Now she had a second Deanna looked around. There was a man of dark complexion, one of asian background, a dark woman, standard american and one who defied description. Clad in a burgundy suit, long brown hair, she was far more beautiful than any other, but it was her eyes that caused Deanna to pause. Her eyes were of the deepest brown, but were full of life, so full of life that Deanna felt young by comparison. That woman stepped forward and in a commanding voice “Who are you? And what do you want?”  
“I was going to ask something similar” Deanna replied “Who are you? And why do you have such a large impact in history?”  
The woman in the suit narrowed her eyes “You sound Scottish”  
“Aye I would, and you sound Egyptian, but I’m not making a big deal about it.”  
“You heard that?”  
“Obviously, I mentioned it after all. Now we don’t have much time. Who are you?”  
The woman looked at Deanna through narrowed eyes and then finally answered, “My name is Kamilah. As to the history question, well that's a long story.”  
“One I will need to hear Kamilah, but later. You are all in danger, and need to come with me now.”  
“Who are you?”  
“That is also a long story” Deanna smirked a little “but short version. I have power. I felt changes to the timeline. I felt you and these people here had the largest impact and so I came to figure out what was going on. I need you all in order to find out what changed, but can’t keep you safe here so you need to come with me.”

Just as she said that, the walls outside the bubble of energy rippled, changing from brilliant white to black, with brown panels. All in the room looked at the walls in awe. Deanna pointed “Like I said, you need to come with me. I can explain later, but please come. I cannot hold this shield for long.”

One of the group, a dark haired girl screamed, grabbing her temples and fell the the floor, wrything. In a flash Kamilah was at her side. Deanna stepped back in shock as Kamilah’s eyes turned red, fangs extending. The other three joined her around the girl on the floor, all with fangs. Deanna took another step back, shock in her expression “Wait. Are...are you vampires? What the hell”  
“What is happening?” snarled Kamilah, glancing around threateningly “what have you done?”  
“Me” Deanna placed a hand on her chest “I am not doing this. What's up with her?” she pointed to the girl on the floor.  
“I do not know” Kamilah turned to the girl, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder “Amy, love. What is wrong.”

The girl now identified as Amy continued to squirm. She had ceased screaming, but it was easy to see that she was in alot of pain. Hesitantly Deanna moved closer, then perceiving no threat from the four vampires, she knelt next to Amy. Looking to Kamilah for reassurance, and receiving a nod, Deanna placed a hand upon Amy’s forehead. Closing her eyes, Deanna reached out with her senses, then pulled back with a gasp of pain “Dang that hurt.”  
“What is going on?” Kamilah asked, almost hysterically and Deanna could tell she had powerful feelings for the one called Amy.  
“I am not sure, but her mind is exploding with pain. It actually feels like something is being torn from her.”  
Amy groaned, then desperately grabbed at Kamilah. Squinting, her eyes, tears ran down Amy’s cheeks and she managed to gasp “Memories are being torn from me. Oh it hurts.”  
“Memories?” Deanna queried, looking to Kamilah  
“She is a bloodkeeper....”  
“And that's supposed to mean something.”  
Kamilah sighed “With your obvious ability, I would have thought you would know something of us, but suffice it to say Amy carries all vampire memories with her. Every memory of every vampire to have lived..”  
“Hmmm” Deanna said thoughtfully, looking at the shifting walls beyond her energy field “that might actually make a bit of sense.”  
“In what way?” the tall dark man asked  
Deanna glanced up, then before she could say anything Amy screamed again, drawing all attention to her. Deanna once more placed a hand upon her forehead, Amy screamed once more, her body arching in pain, then she relaxed, eyes closed.  
Kamilah grabed Deanna’s arm with a snarl, and Deanna gasped at the firm, strong grip. The woman was exceedingly strong, surprisingly so, and in that contact Deanna felt just how much influence this woman had with the timeline. Kamilah had a long, long life thread, weaving throughout history. Looking up she saw a fierce look upon Kamilah’s face and the woman said “What did you do?”  
“No need to worry. I just put her to sleep to keep the pain away. Now we need to leave. If I am to keep you alive, and figure out what is happening, we need to leave now.”  
“And go where?”  
“I have a safe place Kamilah” Deanna looked pleadingly at the beautiful egyptian woman “Please trust me. We can handle formal introductions, and fill in the gaps when I am not struggling to hold this shield.”  
Kamilah gave Deanna a long, hard look, then glanced at her friends. With a brief look around at the ever shifting walls, each turned back to Kamilah and nodded. Finally Kamilah glanced at Deanna and nodded too. With a deep sigh, Deanna smiled “All of you place a hand upon my shoulders” Deanna maintained contact with Amy, while the others all placed a hand upon her shoulders and then she pulled in her power, focusing and releasing it the room around them shimmered, turning greyish blue, and then suddenly they were somewhere else. With a gasp Deanna swayed “Oh that was more difficult than I thought” a hand rubbing her temples.

“Where are we?” Kamilah demanded looking around, she saw stalagmites and stalactites. They were obviously within a huge cavern and then her eyes widened as just behind them, she noticed a small cottage, warm light shining from its windows.  
“A safe place, like I said” smiled Deanna “this is where I learned my power.”  
“But where is it?”  
“In a cavern deep beneath a set of hills called the Campsies”  
Kamilah frowned in thought “That is in Scotland”  
“Yes” nodded Deanna “since you picked up on the accent, I figured you would realise where I lived. This place is protected. Now let us get this girl into a more comfortable situation. She should wake in about half an hour.”

Kamilah lifts Amy easily and Deanna leads them to the cottage. Upon entering they find a comfortable environment. To the left is a living room, right, a dining room and kitchen. Deanna points to a sofa and Kamilah lays Amy upon it. Once comfortable Deanna addresses them all “Well time for introductions I guess. I am Deanna and just as Kamilah stated I am scottish.”  
The tall dark man stepped forward and smiled charmingly “Nice to meet you. I am Adrian Raines” he pointed to the others “Jax Matsuo and Lily Spencer. You already have Kamilah’s name and the girl on the sofa, as you know is Amy. As you have seen we are vampires. But what about you? How do you have this power.”  
Deanna rubs her cheek with a thumb “Well that's a wee bit of a story. Best to wait until Amy wakes up. Shouldn’t be long now. But I want her to waken on her own. The pain of losing those memories will have caused some damage to her brain. I am assuming, being vampires, you have accelerated healing yes?”  
“Yes we do” Kamilah nodded, standing up from where she had been kneeling at Amy’s side “how are you not aware of us?”  
“I have never paid much attention to legends” shrugged Deanna “but I have heard of a Kamilah Sayeed, cousin to Cleopatra. Any relation?”  
“No relation” Kamilah all but grinned “I am she, but how have you heard about that. My role in Egypt is not common knowledge.”

Deanna gaped upon hearing that then spluttered “But wait. That would make you over 2000 years old.”  
“Yes”  
“Oh wow, ok. I did not expect that, but that does make more sense now.”  
“What do you mean? And what has happened to Amy?”  
“Well, like I mentioned, I felt changes in the timeline and located a group of people who had the most effect on the current time line. All of you” Deanna stared hard at Kamilah “but yours is the most profound. I felt that as soon as I was in your presence, it was like you had a long string winding throughout history. Now that I know how old you are, well that makes sense” Deanna then glanced to Amy “as for Amy, well if a change has been made in the past, and its affecting all of you, then I am going to assume that it would have a large effect on all vampires. One could assume that any change would result in vampires vanishing from history, and hence their memories are being torn from her.”

Deanna walked gracefully to a sideboard and over her shoulder asked “Anyone want a drink. I have tea, coffee….”  
“Anything stronger?”  
“Whiskey” Deanna grinned at Kamilah  
“That sounds good.”  
Deanna poured them all a good measure of whiskey and passed out the glasses. Kamilah took a slow sip and nodded in satisfaction “It is very good”  
“You are in the home of whiskey, so it should be good”  
Kamilah looked at Deanna with one eyebrow raised “Who are you Deanna? And how old are you? I sense you as being young, but you have wisdom and knowledge.”  
“As to who I am, that would best be told when Amy is awake. Now my age, well I am 44, so compared to you I am young” there was twinkle in Deanna’s eye  
“You don’t look it”  
“Why thank you Kamilah. And may I say you certainly don’t look your age either”  
Kamilah snorted a laugh at that “Yes, I haven’t heard that before.”  
Everyone turned as a soft moan came from the sofa, and Kamilah was by Amy’s side in a flash, holding her hand lovingly “Amy?”  
“Kamilah” Amy moaned “my head hurts”  
“I would imagine so” Kamilah nodded  
“What happened. I feel empty”  
“We don’t exactly know yet” Kamilah glanced to Deanna “she wanted to wait to share her story till you were awake.”  
Deanna stepped closer “I know little of vampires, what can I do to help?”  
Amy hesitated, but Kamilah turned to Deanna “Amy feeding will help heal her faster.”  
“And by feeding you mean....”  
“Blood” Kamlah finished  
Deanna nodded slowly “Aye, that's about what I thought” then she shrugged “Fine, ok, I offered to help, so sure.”  
“Are you sure?” Kamilah asked the question with a certain intensity  
“I said so didn’t I” said Deanna “why does it seem so important that I am sure?”  
“We only feed with consent, it's one of the rules for our society.”  
“Interesting. Would never have thought that, but it makes sense I guess. So anyway, yes I consent.”  
“Wait, there is more you should know.”  
“And what is that Kamilah?”  
“Feeding is a very intimate experience” Kamilah glanced at Deanna’s left ring finger “it may feel too intimate for a married woman. Along with the intimacy comes a fair amount of pleasure, on both sides.”  
“Oh right, well I would guess that as long as you all live monogamy is somewhat different.”  
“A little yes. We all have to find our own way to keep life moving forward.”  
“That is understandable and since I will also live a long time, well I can accept that easily, so yes I consent. If it will help Amy, she can take what she needs.”

Amy sat up, swinging her legs over to put her feet on the floor. She moaned and rubbed her head again. Deanna moved closer, lowering herself to the floor kneeling in front of Amy “So what now?”  
Amy looked intensely at Deanna, then reached out to gently push her long black hair off her neck. She stroked Deanna’s cheek “Wow” Deanna breathed “your skin is so soft, and even the lightest touch feels good” Deanna leaned into the caress, enjoying the electric tingles Amy’s fingers left on her skin. Amy leaned forward and breathed “Like Kamilah said, this is an intimate experience, and one I do not like to rush, stop me if you feel uncomfortable” and her soft lips gently touched Deanna’s. Deanna drew in a breath, tasting Amy and immediately opened her lips, leaning forward, deepening the kiss, as her hands moved automatically to hold Amy’s waist. As their lips moved, Amy pulled Deanna closer, sliding her tongue inside Deanna's eager mouth. A moan of pleasure escaped Deanna, as Amy pulled away, kissed her cheek, her chin and left a trail of gentle, soft kisses along her neck. Deanna gasped at the tingles of pleasure she felt. Amy kissed and licked her neck, then opened her mouth. A brief pinprick and then sheer pleasure flooded Deanna's body. She gasped, moaning, leaning into Amy’s mouth encouraging her to drink her fill. Amy held Deanna gently, but firmly, Deanna tilted her head, giving Amy easier access and Amy drank, both of them beginning to pant in exultation.

Deanna gasped one more time as Amy halted, pulling away “Wow. You were not kidding” breathed Deanna “that felt amazing.”  
“Yes it did” Amy smiled broadly “and you taste delicious.”  
“Uh, thank you” Deanna smiled a little awkwardly “glad you enjoyed” but she couldn’t hide the grin, and then Amy leaned in, gently kissing her lips and breathed “Thank you Deanna. I needed that. I feel alot better.” Then Deanna watched, eyes wide, as Amy cut her own tongue on her fangs and with a cheeky grin leaned in to like her neck where she had fed a second ago. There was a tingle of pleasure that brought a short gasp from Deanna and the wounds instantly healed “Oh thats cool” Deanna touched her neck “thanks. I could have healed it, but that felt good too.”  
“All things with a vampire feel good” chuckled Amy  
“I bet” murmured Deanna “and I am curious about those things.”  
“Another time perhaps. Now we should talk about what is going on.”  
It took Deanna a second to center herself, then nodded “Agreed. Come.” she led them over to the dining room, filled all their glasses, including one for Amy and gestured them to sit around the table.

“Ok first” Deanna began “I will tell you a bit about myself. As you know my name is Deanna. I was born an ordinary human” Deanna hesitated “well that's not entirely true.”  
“I don’t see how you could be ordinary with your power.”  
“True enough Kamilah, but before 16 I knew nothing about it. Anyway when I was 16, I started transitioning.” That caught them by surprise, Kamilah raised an eyebrow “You accepted yourself at that age, that is brave.”  
“Necessary” Deanna shrugged “I had to accept myself for my own survival. Anyway, my parents supported me and I started presenting female. I didn’t start hormones until most of the way through puberty though, since I thought I might want children at some point in the future.”  
“Smart” nodded Kamilah “but now you are completely yourself?”  
“Yes” nodded Deanna “it was not easy, a very long winding path at times, but I am finally comfortable with myself. Anyway also at 16 I stumbled across my power. I started having dreams about an old man wanting to teach me. It was actually kinda creepy, to be honest. But then one day on my way home from school, I was attacked by some kind of creature. I didn’t know what it was at the time. It's a kind of wraith, energy held together by its consciousness. I was barely able to best it. During that time, I met Marlinus, the one who taught me how to control my power. He told me who I really was.”  
“You mean some kind of super powered witch?”  
“Not exactly Lily” smiled Deanna “a more apt name might be sorceress. But more than that. While I was born here, and many of my ancestors were, my line did not originate on Earth. I come from the ruling family of another world, indeed another Universe.”  
“That's a real thing? Other worlds? I knew it. Aliens exist”  
“And walk among you” grinned Deanna “Yes Lily, other worlds do indeed exist out there. I was told that it was my destiny to find the new world where my people fled when their old world was destroyed. The King, his wife and younger son ended up on earth at the dawn of man. They couldn’t find their way back and so had to stay here. Marlinus was with them and hid their birthright from future generations, until I was born.”  
“That's kinda heavy for a girl of 16”  
“You ain’t wrong Lily. It was difficult. At first I refused to believe, I rebelled. I eventually came around a couple of years later. He died protecting me and gave me all of his knowledge at the end.” Deanna motioned to the cottage and the cavern “This was where he lived. I believe it is somewhat outside of time, which is why we are safe from the changes in the timeline here.”

“About that” Kamilah spoke up “how were you aware of those changes?”  
“I was meditating” answered Deanna “attempting to become one with the Universe around me, to feel its life beat. For lack of a better term, time is the pulse of creation. I could feel it beating steadily, then something changed. I am not sure when, or what” Deanna glanced around the group “but each of you have a large influence on time” pointing to Kamilah “yours is longest and most profound” then to Adrian and Jax “you two while shorter than Kamilah, have a significant impact” and finally to Lily and Amy “these two recent, but also highly significant. I felt that the changes to the timeline were going to impact each of you, and so I thought you would provide me with the best chance of finding out what changed, especially Amy.”  
“Because of the memories I have, or rather had.”  
“Indeed Amy. I would not expect you to remember what you have lost, but you can look into the more significant memories and together we might be able to see what has changed.” Deanna turned to Kamilah “A good place to start would be for you to fill me in on Vampire history, as you know it.”


	2. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group, now with Deanna in a safe place must find out what happened to the time line, and plan for what is to come and how to fix it all.

Kamilah took a long sip of the whiskey “The history of Vampires, that will be quite the tale indeed.”  
“I understand, but also something I will need to know. In order to figure out what was changed in the past, I need to know the past. Given that I have never heard of vampires before, I am assuming you have hidden your part in the history of the world. In fact I only found a trace mention of you Kamilah, and it was not much at all.”  
“Correct, we have hidden the true history. Vampires have been involved in humanity far more than is commonly known.”

Amy leaned back in her chair, watching as her lover started telling the history of vampires to this stranger that had literally sprange from now where to whisk them away to a cavern in another country. It was utterly unbelievable, and yet she had seen Deanna’s powers with her own eyes, and the pain of memories being torn from her was all too fresh. Amy had no doubt that this Deanna was telling them the truth, but it boggled belief. Could someone be able to travel in time? But then just a few short years ago Amy had known nothing about vampires, and now she lived in a world where the supernatural was commonplace.

Looking up, Amy realized she had become lost in thought and she spied Deanna watching her out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly the woman Deanna grinned at her “I know what you are thinking. All this is just crazy and unbelievable.”  
“To say the least” Amy answered  
“I know right, it's just so crazy. I mean vampires exist, they are real”  
“As apparently so are Sorceresses” and that got a laugh from Deanna. While she knew her not, Amy found herself liking the woman, although it was somewhat difficult to understand her through the strong Scottish accent, particularly when she said anything with an R in it. But she shrugged that aside, sat up straighter. Kamilah noticed, and said “You have something Amy.”  
“Just how is this even possible? How could someone travel back in time and change anything?”

All around the table were silent, Kamilah shrugged “It is outside of my experience or knowledge” she turned to Adrian “you might have a better grasp of it than I.”  
“Me” Adrian exclaimed, “I have absolutely no idea. Like Amy, I would have thought it to be impossible, but we saw the changes happening around us, so I don't know.”  
“And don’t even think about asking me” Jax leaned forward “I wouldn’t have any kind of idea.”  
“There are a couple of ideas” Lily grinned “you know there is the butterfly paradox, and then the multiple timeline idea…” Lily of all seemed the most excited about it. Deanna cleared her throat, gaining all their attention “I think the how is not the most important thing at the moment. I am unsure as to that as well. Like Lily pointed out there are some theories, but thats all I thought they were. I know how to manipulate time in the present, but didn’t really think it could be done on such a large scale. However if time travel is possible, and we have to accept that now, then even a small change in the past could have catastrophic repercussions. Until now I would have discounted that. I fell more in line with the multiple timeline idea, but maybe that's not completely right. But whoever did it would have to be powerful, or have access to magical objects” Deanna glanced at each “do vampires even have any enemies?”

“A few” Kamilah nodded “the worst one was the order”  
“But Rheya ended that threat!” Lily exclaimed  
“Rheya?” queried Deanna  
Kamilah glanced up “She would be the first vampire I was telling you about. Rheya was the first to become immortal, then she turned the son of the King who had exiled her to the caves where she found her immortality and the soldier who gave her a knife. They became the first and second sons. She was thought dead for thousands of years, but was somehow resurrected just recently.”  
“Ah yes” Deanna grimaced “with a change in the timeline chances are that resurrection never happened.”  
“What? How?”  
“Its difficult to explain Kamilah” Deanna leaned back and took a drink of her whiskey “but suffice to it say, in this new time none of you currently exist, and I would assume that one of you was the cause of this Rheya coming back. However it worked, she is not around to end the order. But that's not what started all this. It could have been one person from this order.”  
“But we killed the leader even before Rheya”  
“Doesn’t matter Lily” Deanna shook her head “if as you say they are your oldest enemy, then they have been around a long time and most likely had access to powerful relics. A lieutenant of this leader very well could have found something to change the past.”  
“My head is hurting” Lily rubbed her temples  
“Mine too” Jax grunted  
“I feel you” acknowledged Deanna, “but we need to figure out what the change was” she turned to Amy “we need to go through your memories and we need to figure out where the change was made.”  
“But how can I tell that” Amy sounded frustrated “the other memories are lost to me, and I cannot tell what is gone now.”  
“I am sure Kamilah will be able to help with that. She should be at least somewhat familiar with the last 2000 years, and we can take a look at more recent history.” Deanna suddenly stood, and with a quick glance to all, said “Follow me”

Amy was first to move, quickly followed by Kamilah, Lily, Adrian and Jax as Deanna led them down a hall, toward the back of the cottage. Opening a door to her left, Deanna led them into a large room. Floor to ceiling shelving wrapped every wall and the shelves were crammed with books. Amy watched as Deanna made her way to a large, rather ornate executive desk in the middle of the room, and sat down facing the door. With a wave of her hand, a four monitors rose from the desk. Glancing up, Deanna raised one eyebrow at them, and waved “Well come in.”

Looking over her shoulder Amy saw the top of the desk had become a touchpad keyboard. Lily whistled in appreciation “Nice set up”  
“Thanks” Deanna grinned over her shoulder, tapping away at the keys. Information scrolled across the monitors. A coloured map of the world on the far right, and scrolling text on the others. Deanna held her breath as she read, then “Damn, things have changed.”  
“In what way?” Adrian curiously leaned closer  
Without turning to him Deanna answered “The political scene of pretty much the entire world. While the States still won with revolutionary war, without the assistance of vampires, it took far longer and the country did not rise to the same level of prominence. And the UK still has an empire, not a commonwealth, but a bonafide empire. But most different is almost every other country is communist. The only standouts are the States, and the UK. Canada and Australia remain part of the British Empire so they are free of it, but I do not see it lasting long. The british Empire is running lower on resources, and with American never being as powerful, well it probably won’t be long till they fall.”

“What about vampires?”  
“That's a bit harder to discover Kamilah. You previously did a good job of burying the history, but let's see what we can find out” Deanna tapped some more panels, then stopped “Oh”  
“Did you find something?”  
Deanna silently stared at the screen for a second, then finally said “Nothing too importantly Kamilah, but look” she tapped a monitor and the picture of a man appeared in the center one  
“And this is important how?”  
“Thats me”  
“What? How?”  
“Times have changed. For one, I am not married, and for the second I never transitioned. In this time line the British empire never recognized gender dysphoria as anything more than a mental illness. Well damn that sucks” Deanna stared at the monitor for another long second.

Amy could not imagine what it would feel like for the woman to see herself still in the wrong body, especially after being able to transition in her lifetime, but then with changes in the timeline there were now two and one of them was not right. Amy tilted her head in thought “So there might be two of each of us then?”  
“Maybe Amy” Deanna replied absently, then glanced around “Lily come help me please. We need to search the dark web and I have a feeling you are the best at that.”  
Lily grinned, stepping up to the desk “What gives you that idea?”  
“Your reaction to my computer system, your personality and your style” Deanna smiled at her.  
“Ok fair enough, I’ll give you that”  
Deanna tapped another part of the desk and another keyboard appeared in front of Lily “Those two monitors are yours. Let's get to searching.”

About ten minutes later both women stopped tapping and reading, and turned to the others, Deanna sighing deeply “What?” Amy asked worry in her voice “are we not around?”  
“Oh its not that” Deanna shook her head, “there is another Amy and Lily, but you are both mortal and scraping out a meager existence in New York. Kamilah died around 2000 years ago aged about 50 years, a decent age for the time period. Adrian is also dead, three bodies were found in a cottage, and Jax well he is old. But there is also this.” Deanna reached behind her tapped a key and an image flickered up on the center monitor. All of them hissed in remembrance as the image of Balthazar appeared on screen “This man” Deanna continued “is head of that order you mentioned and it's even more powerful than you hinted at. Who is he?”  
“Balthazer” Kamilah snarled “also known as Xenocrates the first son.”  
“Vampire then, but I wonder why neither Lily or I found much mention of other vampires in this day and age.”  
“He said he never created any” Adrian answered her calmly  
“Oh, well that might explain things then” Deanna looked up curiously at them all “so the second son, this Gaius is responsible for all of you?”  
“More or less” nodded Kamilah “he turned me in Egypt and then later on Adrian, but....”  
“Without the two of you Amy and Lily never get turned” Deanna turned to Jax “what about?”  
“I was not turned by Gaius, but my maker was.”  
“Well then” Deanna leaned back in her chair “I think we have our linchpin. If say someone travelled back in time, back before Kamilah was turned, and killed Guais, none of you would have been created.”  
“Is that even possible?”  
“Evidently it is Jax” nodded Deanna “that is the only reason I can come up with for all these changes. And now we have something for Amy to focus on with her memory whammy”  
“Memory what?”  
“You know better than me Kamilah, but that thing she obviously does to put the whammy on vamps to suck out their memories.”  
“That's not exactly how it works”  
“So how does it work Amy?”  
Amy glanced to the far wall “I was just now starting to learn about it. Since becoming a vampire it has changed. I can now walk into someone's memory at need. Rheya was also helping me explore it some more. Its like I enter a tunnel and there are various portals along the way, that once I step though I see the memory. But I haven’t yet been able to guide it. I don’t even know how it really worked to get me into the unchained hq.”  
“Unchained?” Deanna started to ask, then waved her hand “another time. Right now lets concentrate on finding out what we need to fix” she smiled confidently “and if its direction you need, that might be something I can help you with.”  
“How?”  
“I have a few abilities myself” Deanna smiled deprecatingly “some of them being more mental, or psychic one might say. I should be able to link with you and we can search the memories together.”  
“But I still don’t know what we are looking for?”  
“Probably any memory of Gaius” Deanna looked to the far wall a second, then to Kamilah “Gaius made you first of this group. You were close?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“Well you spent almost 2000 years with him, that would make you either love him, or hate him, or love him, then hate him.”  
“Pretty much” Kamilah eyes were downcast “I did a lot of things I am not proud of when I was with him. He made it enjoyable to be dark.”  
Deanna smiled softly, and gently reached out and with a finger beneath Kamilah’s chin, lifted up so their gazes locked “The past is done with Kamilah. You cannot change what you have done” then she shook her head “no let's say you should not change what has been done, for it made you the person you are today. And right now I see a strong woman who has survived much and found that she still has a heart” Deanna nodded to Amy “that one seems fond of you and she seems like the type who would not love an evil person. You can regret your actions only as long as you try to make yourself better. Do not become lost in regret.”

Kamilah stared at Deanna amazed at what she had said, then smiled “Amy and I had a similar conversation just before we went back to New York to take out Gaius. She found me worthy of redemption.”  
“I do too.”  
“Thank you. So to answer your question yes Gaius and I were close. He called me his Queen and for over 1500 years we rampaged across the world.”  
“So I assume he would have told you some things about himself.”  
“Yes, over time. I know some parts of his life before he met me.”  
“Excellent. Amy and I will need you. I can merge all our minds and we can look back to the memories of Gaius and see what may have changed everything.”  
“Sounds like a good plan.”  
“I’m in” nodded Amy  
“Good, now I will need the two of you at your strongest. Amy you went through a lot recently and only fed a little, how are you?”  
“I could still use some more, but…”   
Deanna held up a hand cutting her off, turning to Kamilah “And you?”  
“It's been a while since I fed.”  
Deanna took a deep breath “Well ok then, let's take care of that.”  
“But…” Amy started again, and again Deanna held up her hand  
“That is not advisable” Kamilah interjected, Deanna turned to her and Kamilah continued “You will be too weak from already feeding Amy.”  
Deanna smiled warmly “Oh that is not a problem for me. I have what you would call a speedy recovery rate” then with a sincere smile and nod “trust me. I am more than capable of helping you both, but given the reaction I to just Amy” Deanna flushed a little while Kamilah smiled and Amy chuckled “perhaps we can do this in more privacy.” Both agreed, Deanna turned to the others “The kitchen is stocked with food and drinks, please make yourselves comfortable” and she took hold of both Amy’s and Kamilah’s hands “Come, let us get you stronger.”

Leading them out the study, she took them through the door opposite. The door opened to a comfortable looking bedroom. A king size bed against the wall, warm lights in the corners and soft covers on the bed. Hesitantly she closed the door and turned to the two vampires “So I figured for expediency it would be best to do this at the same time.”  
“You are ok with that?”  
“Yes Kamilah. I offer myself to both of you.”  
“It will be extremely intimate”  
“I imagine so”  
“And could go further than just feeding”  
“Oh?”  
“The intimacy of feeding and the feelings it creates, particularly with two of us, well things could get carried away.”  
“Well then that could be interesting.”  
“I wanted to warn you, since…” Kamilah glanced to the ring   
“I understand Kamilah. In this time line I am not married anyway. But I have been coming to terms with the fact that my spouse will die long before I do and that in the future I may need to move on. Given the potential length of my life, well monogamy will need to be fluid in some regards.”

Deanna felt eyes upon her as she walked over to the foot of the bed. Turning around, she attempted to hide her nervousness, but she was sure the vampires could tell. Smiling, she tried to speak in an even voice “So what’s next.”

Without answering Kamilah was instantly before her, looking directly into Deanna’s eyes. Deanna, for her part, quickly lost herself in the deep brown orbs. She gazed into Kamilah’s eyes, seeing the depth, the length of life, the experience, the wisdom. They were so full of life and living and Deanna was mesmerized by them, and then she felt Kamilah softly stroke her cheek. The soft touch of the softest skin ever, sent tingles along Deanna’s nerves. Such was the exquisite pleasure that Deanna felt herself leaning into the caress, while not losing contact with those wonderful eyes.   
“Those eyes are beautiful, aren't they?” Amy whispered in her ear. Deanna jumped slightly, but relaxed when she felt the younger vampire gently stroke her bare arms. Just the slightest touch from these two brought such amazing pleasure and Deanna tingled all over. She felt Amy’s breath against her flushed skin, and that was soon replaced by her soft lips, as Amy gently kissed along her jaw line.

Kamilah continued to caress the other side of her face, passion darkening her eyes, then she smiled “You are quite lovely.”  
“Tha...thank you” Deanna stammered through the tingling pleasure  
“And she is quite delicious” Amy added, halting her kisses for a second. Even the briefest of second without Amy’s soft lips was an eternity to Deanna.  
“I bet she is” Kamilah licked her lips, her eyes changing to red, fangs extending she leaned forward and her lips met Deanna’s. 

Normally a strong woman, who knew what she wanted, Deanna found herself in a whole new experience, longing to surrender to these two powerful beings. Their teasing was such pleasurable torture and she couldn’t stop the growl in her throat as Kamilah’s tongue teased her lips. Kamilah hummed in pleasure at the growl and the scent of arousal permeating the room. She kissed Deanna with more passion, their lips moving and Deanna leaned into it, opening her mouth, surrendering it to Kamilah.

Deanna whimpered when Kamilah broke the kiss, but she moved to kiss her jaw, then her neck. Kamilah gently moved Deanna’s long dark hair aside, sucked on Deanna’s neck, then licked and with a quick nip her fangs sank beneath the skin. Deanna gasped as that feeling tingled throughout her body. Kamilah put her hands upon Deanna’s waist and pulled her close, covering the puncture wounds with her mouth and drew in the blood. She growled with passion as the blood flowed, Deanna gasped, held on to both Kamilah and Amy and leaned into Kamilah, encouraging her to take more. Amy continued stroking her arm gently, that sending tingles down her nerves, all the while she kissed Deanna’s mouth, then moved down to the neck and in a second was drawing blood from her side of Deanna’s neck.

Deanna’s knees trembled as electric pleasure soared through her body. Never in her life had she felt this before. It was beyond exquisite. It was intimacy at its highest and the most erotic experience of her life. Having two gorgeous vampires drinking from her was beyond luscious. With each second of them drinking Deanna moved closer to sheer ecstasy.

After another long pull Kamilah pulled back, smiling wickedly and licking her lips, her eyes rolling in satisfaction. Without thought, without hesitancy, Deanna moved her hand from Kamilah’s waist to the back of her neck and pulled her in for a deep, passionate kiss. Tasting her own blood surprisingly turned her on all the more, she opened wide and felt Kamilah’s tongue surge into her mouth, exploring every part of it. Deanna was breathless as Kamilah leaned into the kiss, claiming the womans mouth as her own, and on her neck, Amy still drank. Rare and wonderful feelings flowed through Deanna non stop.

A long minute passed and Deanna whimpered loudly when Kamilah pulled back, but with a smirk Kamilah placed a finger to her chin and gently turned Deanna toward Amy, and with no more hesitancy than before, Deanna leaned in, opening her mouth for Amy’s kiss. Losing herself in that kiss, Deanna bareful felt Kamilahs fingers undoing the buttons on her jeans, or her hands tearing upon her blouse, but within seconds she was naked before the two vampires, her mouth still joined to Amy, while Kamilahs soft, soft hands explored her upper body, followed by her mouth.

While they kissed Deanna's mind reached out and found Amy’s, they formed a link as they kissed and Amy gasped as she felt the pleasure Kamilah was creating in Deanna, not too mention how much pleasure Deanna gained from kissing her.

A minute later Kamilah stepped back admiring the sight of Amy and Deanna kissing. She loved Amy, the woman was beautiful and had reached into Kamilahs heart beyond all expectations and most of all she loved seeing Amy enjoying herself. And it was plain to see that Amy was enjoying Deanna, rightly so for the woman was indeed beautiful and full of power and strength. Amy finally pulled back from kissing Deanna, turned and spied Kamilah smiling at them. In a flash she was beside the woman, their lips finding each other in a heated, passionate kiss. Now it was Deanna’s turn to watch, mesmerized by the passion she felt emanating from the two. Hands moved in a blur and soon the two vampires were as naked as Deanna.

Finally Kamilah pulled back, held onto Amy and turned to regard Deanna “I bet you are normally the one in charge Deanna?”  
“Yes” Deanna whispered  
“Mmmm, not today my pet. Get on the bed.”  
Amy couldn’t help but smile “She likes to give orders”  
“I can see that” Deanna smiled  
“Well, will you submit”  
“Yes Kamilah. I am yours”  
“Good girl”  
Deanna opened her mouth, but found Kamilah’s finger there as the vampire said “Shh. Just do as I say and go to the bed and lie on your back.”  
Moving gracefully Deanna did as she was bid, laying down, her head on the pillow looking up at the two most beautiful woman gazing down upon her.

Kamilah turned to Amy, smiling “Now my love, go join her.”  
“Yes Kamilah”  
Kamilah kissed her gently “Good girl. Now explore her body with your mouth.”  
Amy did as she was told. She climbed upon the bed, moving over to Deanna. She leaned over and kissed her mouth, their lips moving together passionately, tongues tangling, and then Amy moved her kisses to Deanna’s jaw, her neck and down over her chest, stopping for several seconds on each nipple, to suckle and gently lick it.

Kamilah stood at the foot of the bed, one arm folded across her middle, the other up with her chin resting upon a finger and she watched with hungry eyes, as her lover explored the body of Deanna, kissing every inch of it. Kamilah watched as Amy kissed down one leg, then slowly up the other, her soft lips kissing each thigh, moving higher and higher. She saw the muscles in Deanna tense in expectation as Amy’s lips found the most sensitive and delicate spot. Deanna arched her body as Amy’s tongue slide inside her, hands fisting on the sheets. Deanna’s gaze met Kamilah’s and in an almost strangled whisper “I want you Kamilah.”

Kamilah grinned at that, then carefully climbed onto the bed, walking on her knees to Deanna’s side, then swung her leg over, moving up to hover over Deanna’s head “Say it again Deanna.” she demanded

Deanna gazed up and she was beyond turned on at the sight of the amazingly beautiful Kamilah hovering above her. Her mouth watered at the sight, and the anticipated taste. That and the feelings flowing through her from Amy’s tongue Deanna gave herself completely over to this experience and for the first time in her life begged “Please, Kamilah, Please. I want you. I need you. Please I need to taste you.”  
And with a growl of lust, Kamilah lowered herself, she threw back her head and gasped loudly as Deanna’s tongue slide inside her. Deanna hummed and growled in pleasure and want and hunger, as she slid her tongue deep inside the vampire exulting in the taste and the sensations that flowed over her.

For an unknown time the three women gave and received the most exquisite pleasure until finally they fell back on the bed in a tangle of sweaty limbs, gasping for breath. Gasping deeply, Deanna had to give her heart time to stop hammering, and her nerves to stop tingling with all the pleasure she had received from these two. Finally she was able to say something “Wow, that was wow” then she took another breath, managed to slow her heart a bit, as another jolt of electric pleasure shot through her body “So, that's what its like to be with vampires. Damn, that was something else.”  
“You can’t imagine how it is for us” Kamilah laughed “our senses are more powerful than humans” she turned, gently took Deanna's chin and kissed her softly “but I think your senses might just be a match for ours.”  
“That” Amy interrupted, also leaning in to kiss Deanna “and the connection that formed between us.”  
“Yes” nodded Deanna “I felt what each of you felt. It was beyond amazing”  
For many long minutes the women lay there kissing one another, but finally all things had to end, and with a sigh Deanna said “Well, I guess we had better get back to the others, then find out where we need to go in history to put things right.”  
“Mmhmmm, we should get to that” Amy stroked Deanna's shoulder gently “but maybe in just a little bit, and she pulled Deanna down, opening her mouth. Their lips met in a kiss that quickly became heated, as Kamilah, shook her head, smiled and leaned in to start caressing the two naked bodies. All three women gave themselves over to their passions, learning and joining with one another over and over again


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group have to find out what exactly happened and when history was changed, before they can decide what needs to be done to fix it.

Deanna came slowly awake, groaning as she moved tired and sore limbs. She felt resistance to either side and slowly opened her eyes. Looking to her right she found the beautiful young vampire Amy, then turning left her gaze met that of the ever so gorgeous Kamilah and once again she almost lost herself in the depth of those brown eyes. Kamilah blinked, and Deanna came back to herself and saw the vampire smiling “Good morning Deanna. Sleep well.”  
“Slept like I was exhausted” then she grinned at the memory of the night before “which is to be expected after last night”  
Kamilah chuckled, caressed Deanna’s face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips “Thank you for everything Deanna.”  
“I should be thanking you. You and Amy gave me and experience beyond anything I could have ever imagined.”  
“Your welcome” the words drifting from Deanna’s right side, as Amy leaned up looking at the two. She kissed Deanna on the cheek, leaned over and kissed Kamilah “It was wonderful, but I guess we should get started on fixing everything.”

Deanna watched the two kiss for a minute, almost envious of the passion and love between the two of them. It had been a while since her and her spouse had felt that much between them. Two transitions and two kids was a lot of baggage to deal with. She gave them the moment they wanted. What had occurred here last night had been amazing, but Deanna could easily see that Amy and Kamilah were meant to be together. Yes they would both always mean something to her too, but nothing would come between them two. Smiling a little, she finally spoke, when the two parted for breath “Aye. Your probably right. We need to get a shifty on.” Receiving a pair of blank stares, Deanna suddenly laughed aloud. With everything going through her brain at that minute she had fallen back into scottish speech patterns. Fast. And as usual too fast. Having spent quite some time in the States, the look she was now getting from both, was one she had seen many, many times. Genuinely amused, Deanna decided to take action first. With a quick kiss for both of them, she squirmed out of bed, turned and then spoke more slowly “Translation. I said we need to get started.” Kamilah laughed fondly, and moved gracefully out of bed. Deanna's eyes could not stop following her movements. She was amazingly gorgeous. Lythe, fit, strong and as graceful as a feline in her movements. Feeling eyes upon her, Deanna glanced over and saw Amy watching her, a slight smile on her lips “Sorry Amy. Couldn’t stop myself there.”  
“Oh I understand Deanna” Amy waved magnamoniously “I can’t keep my eyes off her either and trust me, she likes the attention.” Both women turned and saw Kamilah looking, frowning, then she stuck her tongue at both of them. All three burst into laughter, picking up their clothing and getting dressed.

Minutes later Deanna led them into the living room of the cottage. Three pairs of eyes turned to their movement. Lily raised an eyebrow, grinning “Have fun did we?” Deanna coughed, blushing slightly, realising they had been gone for many hours. Kamilah merely shrugged looking well satisfied while Amy grinned at her best friend “Actually yes. Jealous.”  
“Absolutely” Lily turned a hot gaze on Deanna “Kamilah is hot by herself, but throwing Deanna into the mix” she suggestively licked her lips “Mmmhmmm. I’d like a shot of that.”  
Attempting to hide her embarrassment, and her excitement Deanna tried to make light, attempting a grin “Well you just never know. I’d need to build up my strength a little to take all three of you.”  
“Dang girl. You got ambitions.”  
“After last night” Deanna threw a glance at Amy and Kamilah “I am certainly interested in more experiences.” She smiled at them, then straightened her shoulders some more “but another time. I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m starved and need some breakfast before we continue.”  
“I bet” Adrian smiled “assisting vampires can take a lot of energy.”  
“What about the rest of you? Want something?”  
A chorus of yes’s sounded through the cottage, and Deanna nodded, heading to the kitchen.

Half an hour later, they sat down at the dining table, and Deanna placed full plates before them all. “What is this?” Jax asked suspiciously looking at the food on his plate  
“A full scottish breakfast, surely you should recognize some things. You are not so old that you would have forgotten what eggs are”  
“Very funny. I meant this” he held up a dark coloured patty  
“Black pudding, I am assuming” Kamilah replied, already tucking in “its delicious”  
“Thank you Kamilah” Deanna smiled, placing a full pot of coffee in the center of the table, next to a pot of tea “I know all you americans love your coffee, so there it is. I can’t bring myself to touch the stuff, so if anyone wants some good tea, thats there too.”

The chink of cutlery on dishes and lively conversation filled the cottage. Half way through her breakfast, Deanna took a sip of hot tea, leaned back in her chair and just listened. Never had this place had such a bustle. After her teacher Marlinus had died, it had only been her. She had brought David once, but it had been impossible to unlock any power in him. He had skills that verged on amazing and Deanna would have thought he would have as much power as her, but for some reason it could not be fully unlocked. But he could do amazing things combining magic and science and she was thankful for that. If not for him she would not have an amazing sword, and a few other handy objects that would probably be helpful in the days to come.

“So Kamilah” Deanna turned to her “it can’t have been easy to have lived so long.”  
“No at times it is not. Many centuries go by, you lose so much and build barriers to protect yourself” Kamilah threw a gentle smile toward Amy, then pointedly said “but then someone will come along who does not take no for an answer, and who burrows their way through all barriers and deep into your heart.”  
Deanna chuckled “Yes I imagine so. I can see that she is really good for you. I do not know you or what you were in your past, but I can tell by the way you look that she has done much for you.”  
“That she has. But until Amy I survived. The last century I worked on finding redemption for past misdeeds, but no it was never easy” she looked Deanna deep in the eyes, Deanna nearly losing herself in those brown depths, and then Kamilah said “but I bet its not easy being Trans either.”  
Startled by the statement, Deanna took a long minute to answer “Your right. There are many obstacles, not the least of them being the ones you place before yourself. But its difficult when it takes family so long to accept the truth” Deanna shrugged “but one way or another you get through it. You find the strength to be honest and authentic” she smiled softly “and you find some people to completely accept you and make things easier.”  
“Your spouse?”  
Deanna nodded to Kamilah “Yes when we first got together it was amazing. I had already transitioned, he had not and I was so in love with him, that when he said he was Trans, I accepted it wholeheartedly. How could I not?”  
“Still that can’t be easy. Changing the parameters of your partnership.”  
“No its not, there are many things to adapt to, and it was difficult, but we got there. Maybe me being trans made it easier, we had some expectations of what to expect” Deanna chuckled “I am just grateful that he wanted children too and that he was ok carrying them.”  
“Children. How many?”  
“Two. Twin daughters. They are amazing. Just turning 18 this year” then Deanna grew sad “not that they exist in this timeline.”  
Kamilah gently took Deanna’s hand and squeezed it “We will fix that and you will have your children and your spouse back.”  
Taking a deep breath, Deanna smiled and nodded “Yes. And maybe then I will appreciate my spouse the way I should.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Deanna’s look grew distant “I have just been distancing myself lately. We have been unable to unlock his full power. He will age and die, while I will not.”

Silence filled the cottage. Deanna had not been aware that all were listening to her conversation with Kamilah, but they were all enraptured by it.  
“Is he like you?”  
“No Kamilah, he is quite human, but everyone has the potential for more. In me it is more than average.”  
“I’m curious” Kamilah put her knife and fork down onto the plate “what exactly is your heritage. You mentioned another world.”  
“In another Universe” Lily interjected “how is that?”

Deanna took several long breaths, smiling at them. It had been a while since she had been able to speak to anyone regarding her background and she was finding it rather catheritic “Oh Lily there are tons of Universes bouncing around out there, as bubbles will do.”  
“Bubble universes, is that even right. Many disagree with it.”  
Deanna nodded “I know Lil, I have heard all the theories, but yes they are at the same time spherical and flat.”  
“Ok, you lost me there.”  
“They are essentially a sphere, but the living parts are only on the surface, so there is the flat part. In the middle is another substance that some call the ether” she saw more questions and lifted her hand “but lets move on from that for the moment.” Lily looked ready to object, and Amy put a hand on her arm “Its ok Lil, I am sure we will have more time later to talk about it.”  
“True” Deanna interjected “after we fix everything, I will be more than happy to tell you all about it. For now, it will be faster if I just say that my ancestors came from one of those other bubble universes, a one older than this. They formed a great alliance, planet wide and from what I am told ruled well and the society grew more and more powerful. But power attracts attention and they came under attack from an elemental evil that destroyed their society. The People managed to escape, but my ancestors had to come here. From what my teacher tells me, they could not find a way back. My family was the most powerful on that planet, a heritage of magic intertwined with Elven heritage.”  
“Whoa wait! Elves?”  
“Yes Lily Elves”  
“But like your regular height. So are we talking short Elves, or Tolkien Elves”  
Deanna laughed at that “Well I certainly hope Tolkien sized ones, I don’t want to shrink. Anyway, I come from a magical heritage. When my ancestors accidentally came here, they had their Wizard advisor with them. Marlinus locked away their power, until I was born”  
“So” Lily interrupted with a seemingly innocent expression “Marlinus, any relation to you know…”  
“Merlin” grinned Deanna “How long have you been wanting to ask that one?”  
“A little bit”  
Kamilah rolled her eyes, Deanna saw it, then turned to Amy “Ok, so I have to admit, you were right. That rolling of the eyes thing is completely adorable.”  
Amy grinned back, while Kamilah rolled her eyes again “Really Amy. When did you tell her that?”  
“Last night, during one of the times you were dozing” Amy leaned over and kissed Kamilah “It's been awhile since I was able to get that reaction, so…”  
“You just had to let someone in on it to help”  
“Yup”   
Kamilah shook her head as Deanna, Amy and Lily all grinned at her “Well I think we have gotten off track here.”  
“So it seems” Deanna said, still smiling, then to Lily “But to answer your question, I am not sure. It was actually something I asked him, but he never did give me a straight answer. I know he did try to establish some kind of justice here, but it fell apart on him, so possibly?

Deanna took a long drink of tea, then stretched “Anyway I have talked quite long enough. There will be time for more stories later. Now I think Kamilah, Amy and I need to get to work.”  
The two women moved closer, Deanna held out her hands, Kamilah and Amy grasping them. Addressing them both Deanna said “Amy have you experienced anyone joining minds with you before?”  
“Yes. Twice. Jamison was a dick about it, just barged in, but later there was Serafine, she was a lot more gentle and took time to bond first”  
“I like Serafines way better” nodded Deanna “I am glad you have experienced it. Anyway last night” she smiled coyly at both of them “helped us to form a bond, so we don’t have to worry about that. I am going to move into your mind, and form a bridge so that Kamilah can join us. You will have to relax and open your mind to us.”

The three women closed their eyes, while Adrian, Jax and Lily looked on. Deanna blocked out all sounds, and sensations, seeking the mind of Amy. She wanted to find that one first. A second later she encountered a really powerful, but untrained mind and new immediately it was Amy. It felt similar to what she had linked to last night. Anchoring herself there, she turned her mind to finding Kamilah. That took a few more seconds, as Kamilah had no psychic powers, but her mind was still really strong and last night had aided Deanna in knowing how that felt too. A minute later she felt something click and then opened her mind's eye. 

To her left stood Kamilah, dressed in her burgundy suit, standing with eyes closed, and right was Amy. Looking around Deanna was impressed. Amy’s mind was large. Right now the three stood in a tunnel, swirling red for the walls and in the distance she beheld what appeared to be portals. “Wow Amy” so this is what it's like to be in the mind of a Bloodkeeper”  
“Yes” Amy too opened her mind's eye, glancing to Deanna “This is what it looks like when I start to reach out to memories” Amy turned to Kamilah “You can open your eyes now, well your minds eye anyway.”

Hesitantly Kamilah did just that, and looked around. Well this is interesting. I wasn’t sure what I was expecting, but not this.”  
“Not what?”  
“To see you both standing here Deanna”  
“Ah. Well that's just our presence being filtered through your perception in a way your mind can understand.”  
“Ok, well I guess it makes it easier, Perhaps” Kamilah smiled “still it's nice to be inside your mind Amy.”  
“Nice to have you” Amy grinned back, then turned to Deanna “so what are we looking for?”  
“I am working on the assumption that Gaius is dead and that he died even before meeting Kamilah. So I am thinking we have you take us into the last memories of Gaius. I am hoping that Kamilah’s knowledge of history and him will help us pinpoint the time period. Without that we have nothing.”  
“And if we do find that, what next”  
“Well Amy, after we do find it” Deanna smiled  
“Are you always this optimistic” Kamilah interrupted  
“Why yes Kamilah. I am”  
“You are as bad as Amy”  
Deanna and Amy shared a look, smiling “Positivity is the best thing in the world Kamilah” replied Deanna “you cannot deny that, look what happened when you gave in to it. You got Amy”  
“Ok, ok. I can’t argue that, so like Amy said, what happens after we find time?”  
“We travel back in time.”  
“And you know how to do that?”  
“Not exactly Kamilah” Deanna rubbed her chin “I have perhaps a theory, but I am quite sure that I can figure it out, and that my former teacher will have some books that will help. One step at a time. Lets find the memory and then the time period.”

Amy took the lead, stepping out into the tunnel, Deanna and Kamilah just behind her. Deanna looking around in curiosity, while Kamilah kept a constant watch upon Amy. After a moment, Amy stopped “Something is wrong. Normally portals start to appear almost immediately.”  
“Could it be the time change?” Kamilah asked and both her and Amy turned to Deanna questioningly. Seeing that Deanna shrugged her shoulders “To be honest, I don’t have a clue. I’ve never done this before and knew nothing about vampires, or Bloodkeepers, or anything”  
“That is not very helpful”  
“Don’t growl at me Kamilah” Deanna couldn’t help but smile “unless we are in bed of course.”  
Kamilah growled again “Not the time”  
“Ah well. I figured I’d try and lighten the mood. But I see you want me to be serious. I will try to contain my youthful need to have fun for a minute”  
“I would appreciate that”  
“Not even an eye roll?”  
Kamilah frowned and Deanna chuckled, then held up her hand “I’m sorry. I have a tendency to be silly at these times. Ok, serious now” Deanna thought for a minute “You know, I think you might be right Kamilah. I figure it might take longer for the time changes to affect the psychic realm and if Gaius originally had a longer life, well his memories have vanished, but the length of that line has not yet shortened. I think we just need to keep going.”

Lily sat back, letting out a long sigh. Jax turned to her, one eyebrow raised “Bored?”  
“Yes” she replied “how long are they going to be?”  
“It's only been a minute or two” Adrian smiled  
“There is nothing to do here. I could use a game or something.” Lily started tapping her fingers against the table, impatiently watching Deanna, Amy and Kamilah. Adrian was right it had only been a minute or two, but she hated waiting. She stood up, started pacing and then stopped as Deanna opened her eyes. Glancing up, Deanna raised an eyebrow, looking quizzically “Are you bored or something?”  
Both Adrian and Jax chuckled, and Amy laughed aloud “Lil is always bored if she doesn't have a game to play.”  
“Oh you should have said, I have plenty of games in the living room”  
“Now you tell me” groused Lily “but since you are all awake, I hope you found something”  
“Indeed we did” and all eyes turned to Kamilah “As Deanna thought Gaius was killed in the past. We saw the memory just before that happened.”  
“Could you tell when it was?”  
“It took some recalling on Kamilahs part Adrian” Deanna smiled at the egyptian vampire, “but thanks to her amazing life and memory we were able to narrow it down”  
“When?”  
Deanna sat up straighter “We narrowed it to the second Punic war”  
“And that helps us how?”  
“Patience Lily” Deanna smiled “it helps us narrow it down to about 18 years, give or take”  
“Really”  
“Yes really” Kamilah answered Lily “I grew up hearing about the Punic wars. And when I was Gaius he often told me about his battles when he was the Undying Centurion.”  
“So just how long ago was it. Are we talking like a month or two before he met you?”  
Kamilah snorted “I’m not that old Lily”  
“Well all I know is you are ancient, and this war sounds that too?”  
Deanna laughed “That's just what I was going to say” that earned her another growl from Kamilah. Deanna placed a gentle hand upon Kamilahs and with a wicked grin “save that for later”  
Amy choked back laughter, then managed to say “Is that an offer Deanna. You know if you want Kamilah, you get me too.”  
“Oh I know Amy and yes it was an offer”  
“Ok, I think we have strayed off the track” Jax coughed, a flush creeping up his face  
Deanna chuckled “You are right. But to answer the original question the second Punic wars took place between 218 and 201 BC”  
“And the plan is what exactly?”  
“Its fairly simple” shrugged Deanna looking directly at Jax “I do some study to confirm my theory, then we go back in time.”  
“And we save Gaius” Kamilah looked grim “that is something I never thought I would say at this point”  
Deanna gently held Kamilah’s hand “I know it will be difficult for you, for all of you. But in this instance saving Gaius is saving yourselves, and the world. Obviously the world has need of all of you.”

Deanna pulled a book from a shelf high up in her study. Taking it in both hands, she carried the large tome to her desk and set it down with a thump. Kamilah and Amy had joined her, both looking at the book in awe “That's a damn big book”   
“Your not wrong Amy” Deanna gently caressed the book “Marlinus had a lot to say about many different things” her eyes misted over with thought “he knew so much and I just wish I had taken full advantage of that while he lived.”  
Both Kamilah and Amy reached out to gently hold her hand as Kamilah said “What happened?”  
A moment of silence passed, Deanna lost in memories, then she looked up with a shrug, “I was young and not ready for the responsibility. And I had far too much arrogance and anger in me. After I had learned the basics of my power, we had a disagreement and I blew up at him and left. My pride kept me away for a couple of years. I was attacked by another ancient wraith and he came to my rescue, but was mortally wounded. He died giving me all of his memories and knowledge. But I still have not been able to fully integrate it.”  
“I understand your feelings Deanna” Kamilah stroked her thumb across the back of Deanna's hand “but it's in the past and you cannot continue to blame yourself. You need to move on. Like you said you were young and the young do many things the hard way.”  
“I know you are right Kamilah, but if I had paid attention, I would already know how to fix this time change.”  
“So you don’t know, learn it now”  
“You see how big this book is Amy. I have no idea where in there will be what I need.”  
“It will take as long as it takes” shrugged Kamilah  
“And we will be here with you until you find it.”  
Deanna looked fondly at the two women. She had come to really like them in the short time she had known them “Thank you. I really do appreciate it.”

Perhaps an hour later Deanna sat back in her chair, letting out a deep breath “Finally”  
“You have found something?”  
“Yes Kamilah I have come here. You too Amy”  
The two walked to stand behind Deanna and she pointed to the page “This confirms what I thought I would have to do. It will involve a wormhole. I can invert it and turn it back upon itself to take us to the desired time period.” Deanna glanced to both of them “but I will need both of you to help.”  
“Whatever you need” Amy replied earnestly and Kamilah nodded assent  
“It will be helpful if we have joined minds when I do this. Amy I will need access to the memories of Gaius so I can direct the termination point of the wormhole. Kamilah, I will need your strength of purpose and help in manipulating the wormhole to get us to the right time.”  
“How can I help with the time” Kamilah asked in confusion  
“You have lived close to that time period, you will still have the feel for it and will know what we are looking for. With a combined mind we can all three work on directing it.”  
“Ok. I’m game”  
“Thank you Amy”  
“Yes” Kamilah nodded “let's rock.”  
Deanna grinned “Thank you both” it looked like she was going to say more, but hesitated  
“What is it?” Amy asked seeing the hesitation  
“Well for this, I will need you both in my mind. We already have a bond, and that helped us get into your mind Amy, but mine will be more difficult. I have protections.”  
“How do we overcome those?”  
Deanna looked to Kamilah and she bit her lip, looking almost unsure of herself “It would be beneficial for us to spend some more time together”  
“Oh” Kamilah raised an eyebrow, her eyes darkening with passion, while Amy smiled broadly, her hands reaching up to gently caress Deanna's face. Deanna still seemed unsure of herself “I know we sort of joked about it earlier, but that sort of physical contact does assist in a bond for our minds” she glanced to Amy “Our minds completely linked when we made out, and Kamilah was pulled in a bit too. But this time, we need to do it with an aim to all three of us connecting”

Amy smiled more, still caressing Deanna's cheek, while Kamilah moved a step closer, her hand reaching out to stroke Deanna's other cheek. She moved in whispering “Say no more Deanna”, her mouth opened and her soft lips touched those of Deanna’s. Deanna moaned at the feeling of it. Kissing both Kamilah and Amy one after another. The feeling of their lips upon her was more intense than any other kiss she had experienced. Deanna leaned into the kiss with Kamilah, and felt her tongue snake inside her mouth. Kamilah had a strong, powerful kiss, a possessive one. She claimed you with just a kiss. She pulled away, and Deanna felt pressure from Amy’s hand on her cheek and was turned only to be kissed by Amy. Their lips met, opened and Amy’s tongue slid deep inside Deanna’s mouth. Deanna hummed as Amy kissed her deeply, and Kamilah’s hands wandered over her upper body, starting to undo the buttons of her shirt. Kamilah’s hand slid under the shirt and Deanna gasped as that soft hand touched her breast. She pulled away from Amy and turned back to kissing Kamilah, when Kamilah firmly gasped her hair, pulling her head back and she leaned possessively into the kiss, her tongue filling Deanna’s mouth. A long, long minute later Kamilah pulled back. She stood straight, taking hold of Deanna's hand she pulled her over to the sofa and with slight pressure on her shoulders pushed Deanna to sit down. Swinging a leg over, Kamilah straddled Deanna's lap, turned her head back and in a husky voice “Come Amy. Let us enjoy Deanna once again” Deanna sank back into the sofa, lust taking over, as Amy sashayed over. Kamilah closed down kissing her, while Amy sat upon the sofa, leaning in to kiss her neck. Deanna growled at the feeling of Kamilahs lips on her own and Amy’s lips on her neck and she gave herself over to the two vampires.

To be continued


End file.
